Bellamy Delphine
Appearance Bellamy has a deep tan from his hours of being in the sun when working on ships. He has navy blue hair that is short. His hair is parted on his right side. He often has a stern gaze, with his dark blue eyes slightly squinted. He has a mesomorph build from hammering nails, carrying sculpted wood hulls and spending hours upon hours of building ships. What he doest show is a set of round glasses when he reads. He uses them when his eyes become strained from the hours he spends his free-time reading. Personality Bellamy’s personality type is quite unique, as many of his qualities defy the definition of his individual traits. Though possessing the feeling trait, Bellamy has excellent analytical abilities; though introverted, he has well-developed people skills and robust social relationships; and though he is a judging type, Bellamy is often receptive to change and new ideas. As with so many things, he is more than the sum of his parts, and it is the way he uses these strengths that defines who he is. Character Background The Delphine are the decedents of a legendary shipwright from long ago. Like all before him, Bellamy followed the family tradition of ship building. By the time he could walk, Bellamy would spend every moment on the docks with his father. As soon as he could hold a hammer, Bellamy began to learn the family trade. He watched, took mental notes and was meticulous in watching each and every step his father took when preparing, building, repair a ship. He watched as his father choose the specific wood. He would watch the curve and contort of bark, the age rings of the log, even the warts. It could take days before his father would find the right piece of wood for the jul of the ship. This was one of many parts in building a ship that Bellamy found himself enthralled with. When Bellamy turned five, his mother gave birth to his sister. With another mouth to feed, his father began to expect more out of Bellamy, so he took up his hammer and officially joined in the family business. Day after day, week after week, month after month, Bellamy’s time under the sun tanned his body. Year after year, the hammer in his hand tempered his body. Around the time Bellamy turned fifteen, his sister had made the decision to go to Flevance to live with their aunt and train to become a doctor. Bellamy’s parents decided this was the time for them to move to Flevance as well. His father’s back wasn’t doing so well with the constant strain of working at the docks and his mother didn’t want to be to far away from his sister. Bellamy decided to go out into the world alone. Three years later he popped up in the East Blue. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga Aspects # Steadfast # Merciless # Shrewd Stat Points Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Bellamy’s style of fighting is a comparable to that of a savage sea beast in human form. It’s a brawling style of his own creation from his time fighting he did in makeshift rings and in the pits of docks and harbors he visited. It’s a mixture of boxing, grappling & rough and tumble. The main focus in boxing, but it’s core is an arsenal of savagery. The limited rules during the fights themselves are a human form of a dog fight or a cock fight. This dehumanization led to this carnal, ferocious and merciless style of fighting. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.